Naruto, God of Infinity
by ninjahawk23
Summary: In the forest, Naruto learns the Kage Bunshin no jutsu, and defeats Mizuki with it. But naruto had found something else as well. He found a long lost summons scroll, for the God of Infinity! Watch as naruto becomes the new god of Infinity, and unleashes chaos across the elemental nations! New alliances, old deals, and betrayals come to light as naruto finds his way as a god!
1. Chapter 1

_**Naruto had stolen the scroll of sealing, learning his signature jutsu from the canon series, but what if he found something else in the scroll? What if he found a summons scroll for the god of infinity, left behind in the scroll by a woman named Kushina Uzumaki? Watch as naruto makes his way across the elemental nations as it's newest god of infinity, where hi-jinks, chaos, and a love-hate relationship between prison and prisoner ensue!**_

 _ **I do not own Naruto (belongs to Masashi Kishimoto) or any of the worlds crossed over with this fanfiction.**_

 _Naruto had defeated mizuki with his newly learned kage bunshin jutsu, but what if he left with a summons scroll he found in the scroll of sealing too?_

[Naruto, His Apartment]

The uzumaki walked into his crappy apartment wearing that damned orange jumpsuit of his, yet he didn't focus on anything but the scroll in his hands. It was about the size of a normal storage scroll, and a red swirl was on it. Naruto opened it, and saw others had signed their names in blood, the last being someone named kushina.

[with Naruto's tenant]

A giant nine tailed fox stirred in a dank sewer as it laid down behind a cage large enough to hold it, one crimson eye opening, showing a slitted pupil. " _ **So he has found the summons scroll...things will get interesting now…**_ " the kyuubi mused before going back to its nap.

[Naruto]

The blonde jinchuuriki knew enough about scrolls to know this one was for a summons. But that was all he knew, he didn't know how to summon. "Man, I really should have paid attention to that book about what kind of summons there were…" naruto muttered as he slipped the scroll into a pouch before going to take a shower. Naruto then walked into the bathroom, and discarded his clothes before taking a cold shower. Naruto finished up, and got dressed in black pajamas with orange stripes going up and down the arms and the sides of the legs. Naruto then walked out to his bedroom, falling onto the rickety bed and falling asleep, or so he thought.

[Naruto, Unknown]

The Uzumaki opened his eyes to a dripping noise. Naruto then felt like he was in a liquid and yet was dry, so he sat up. Naruto saw he was in a sewer, dozens of pipes littering the walls, and there was 4 inches of water on the ground. The blonde whiskered child stood up, and decided to walk, trying to find a way out. "Damn villagers, getting me lost in the damn sewer system...did they think I would never get back out?" Naruto grumbled as he walked.

[Unknown amount of time passes]

Naruto had been walking for kami knows how long, until he found a _large_ area. It was taller than hokage monument, and there was a large gate, a piece of paper with the kanji for ' _seal_ ' on it in the center of the gate. "Hello, anyone here?" Naruto asked as he looked around. " _ **So my jailer has finally decided to come visit me.**_ " A deep voice rumbled. Naruto stiffened, his mind connecting the dots, and he asked a single question.

"Are you the Kyuubi?"

* * *

[Omake]

Naruto had just listened to Iruka say how he held naruto in nothing but the highest of respect for shouldering his burden with a smile. With a plan in mind, naruto leapt out, shouting " _Kage bunshin no jutsu!_ " and at least a thousand naruto's appeared in the forest with them. "I won't let you get away with your hastily thrown together evil plan, I'll use the power of the ninja scroll to beat you!" naruto shouted, the ninja scroll on his back. "Wait, did you just summon a bunch of ninjas in one turn?" Mizuki asked, a small frown on his face. "Yeah so?" Naruto asked, one eyebrow raised as he stared at Mizuki.

Mizuki smirked as he thought of a plan to give him the advantage. "That's against the ninja rules isn't it?" Mizuki asked. _Ha, he's a stickler for the rules so he'll dispel the kage bunshin and give me the advantage!_ Mizuki thought. "SCREW THE NINJA RULES YOU HURT MY SENSEI!" "Wait what?" and then Mizuki got the worst ass-kicking of his life, all the while Iruka watched with one question: "What the hell are the ninja rules?"

 **Well, that was an interesting first chapter, sorry for it being so short as I don't really like to dive into detail when I can avoid it. This story involves a smart naruto hiding his intelligence under a mask based off of his canon self, and the summons scroll, well you just have to wait and find out what it is. This is a crossover with MANY fandoms, Ghost Rider, Maximum Ride, POJ, Kane Chronicles, and Eragon being a few of them. Well, don't flame please, and any constructive reviews will help out immensely! I will also try to upload chapters daily, but don't hold your breath. Also, pairing is undecided, but probably is going to be NaruHina, maybe a little NaruHarem of 5 or 6 girls at most. Rated M for language!**

 **P.S. Virtual Cookie for who gets the Omake!**

 **~Ja ne,**

 **Ninjahawk23.**


	2. Chapter 2

**In the last chapter, naruto found a summons scroll left by a woman named Kushina, and has finally met the kyuubi! What will happen now?**

* * *

"Are you the Kyuubi?" Naruto asked, seeing the faint outline of a giant fox with nine tails behind the gate. Said fox walked into the light, smirking. " _ **What of it, ningen?**_ " the kyuubi asked. "Well, it's nice to meet you for once." naruto replied, confusing the fox. " _ **You do not fear me, why?**_ " the kyuubi asked, staring at naruto.

This made naruto smile, as his response had been told to him many times before by Teuchi, a man naruto considered a father. "I was told to never judge a scroll by what it looks like." Naruto replied softly, and Kyuubi was speechless. " _ **So you would just what, try to befriend the beast that destroyed your home once, the one that got you into this situation?**_ " "Well why not, I mean it's not like I have anything better to do." this made the kyuubi think. **_Ojisan, is this the boy you spoke of, the one who would bring peace?_** " _ **Ningen.**_ " the kyuubi started to speak, gaining naruto's attention.

" _ **What is your dream?**_ "

Those words had a big impact on naruto, more than he would think at the time. "My dream is become hokage so the people can acknowledge me as myself and not as their twisted perception of you." naruto replied evenly. Kyuubi scoffed; " _ **That is a fool's dream. To be hokage you must either be acknowledged by the people, or be named the hokage's successor due to your skill. You are despised by the people and you have little to no skill. Give up on your foolish dream, ningen, you won't succeed.**_ " "Hmph, I'll do it! I swore I would become hokage and Uzumaki Naruto never turns back on his word, that's my nindo, my ninja way!" naruto exclaimed. " _ **And just how would you accomplish your foolish dream?**_ " Kyuubi asked. "I'll do it step by step, even if my future looks bleak, I'll just make a new future and keep moving forward! I will become hokage, believe it dattebayo!" naruto replied.

Kyuubi stared at the uzumaki, and then realized something. " _ **Ningen, what do you know about the world's state right now?**_ " Kyuubi asked. "Nothing much, I keep getting kicked out of history class by the sensei whenever it's not Iruka-sensei." naruto replied. " _ **Listen well then, as I won't stop talking until I finish. The world is in a state of chaos, to be blunt. the world is filled with greed, chaos, corruption, sin, however you want to say it, but evil is there. It will always remain unless you figure out a way to stamp out a piece of human nature, which is impossible. Wars are waged for missions that end up with death, all assigned to the five major villages, one of them being Konoha. Before you go and rant at what I will say next, hear me out first: Konohagakure no Sato is corrupted. The civilians seem to be slowly siphoning away power from your hokage, and so they gain more and more say over village matters. In the end, the shinobi are pure, tools for lack of a better word, and those that wield the 'tools', the civilians, are corrupt.**_ " Kyuubi explained.

Naruto was shocked, one was how badly he was ignoring the world around him, and for another reason. "Kyuubi-san..." " _ **What is it ningen?**_ " "How do you know so much about Konoha?" naruto asked. " _ **Hmph, my previous containers were once part of Konoha, now they are dead. So tell me now, ningen...What is your dream?**_ " "To be hokage so I can change the world, to bring an era of peace! I'll do it, even if it kills me!" naruto exclaimed, making the kyuubi smirk. _**Now you're on the right path. Ojisan, if he really is the child to bring peace like the great toad told you, then I may as well move things along a little.**_ kyuubi thought.

Naruto then sighed, and realized that he would need training. "Kyuubi-san, could you train me?" naruto asked. " _ **...Prove to me your resolve first, and then I'll consider it.**_ " Kyuubi replied. "How would I prove my resolve?" Naruto asked. " _ **Take a human's life. If you recover from taking a fellow human's life, then I will train you.**_ " Kyuubi replied, making naruto pale.

Naruto fell onto his rear, realizing that he would have to take a person's life. " ** _Finally realizing the implications of taking a human's life before you even take one...pitiful. If you truly become a shinobi you will be forced to kill, even as hokage you are forced to kill as well due to the possibility of sending a shinobi or group of shinobi to their deaths._** " kyuubi sighed. "T-then I'll prove to you my resolve, but in a different way, believe it dattebayo!" naruto exclaimed, shooting up to his feet. " _ **Then wake up and get to it, the world isn't getting any younger.**_ " Kyuubi scoffed, and the fox laid down, taking a nap. Naruto grumbled, and then woke up.

[real world]

Naruto opened his eyes, and sighed. "I've got a lot of work to do."

 **And so that is another chapter. Sorry if it seems cliche and thrown together, but I don't really know how to portray Kyuubi and Naruto conversations very well without making either sound like a dick or seem too mushy and buddy-like. Anyways, the day naruto wakes up on is team sorting, and so he'll meet the rest of the Konoha rookies without his loud-mouthed, brash, thick-headed mask on! What will they think? What will be the relationship between sakura and naruto? Will the kyuubi try to break free and kill naruto, or will he just be a stubborn bastard and not really help naruto even if he proves his resolve, and does naruto have a kekkei genkai, or even a...*suspenseful drum roll* a BROTHER?! Find out in the next chapter!**

 **Ja ne~**

 **The Hawk Ninja (AKA Ninjahawk)**


	3. Chapter 3

_Last time in Naruto: God of Infinity!_

 _Naruto woke up, and sighed. "I've got a lot of work to do."_

Now:

The uzumaki was confused on what to do, but then he remembered that black scroll with the red swirl on it that he had snatched from the forbidden scroll. Walking into his bedroom, Naruto revealed a secret stash under one of the floorboards in his room, right next to the rickety bed that the blonde slept on. There, in the little secret area naruto had made, rested the small pitch black scroll. "Now then, just _what_ are you?" naruto wondered as he picked it up, setting the floorboard back where it was. Carrying the scroll out into the kitchen, Naruto set the scroll on the kitchen table, and he studied it. "Hm, maybe jiji will know?" Naruto wondered as he picked the scroll up and placed it in one of his pockets, and he headed out to hokage tower.

[outside]

Naruto sighed as he walked to his destination, ignoring the spiteful, hateful, and loathsome glares he got from the villagers, and trekked on. On the way, naruto saw a brick get thrown at him, so naruto ducked under it, where said brick continued on to hit the ground and bounce down an alleyway with resounding _thuds_ as the brick hit dirt multiple times. _That had force, a lot of it for the brick to bounce. I need to hustle before they try again._ Naruto thought before dashing off. As he sprinted, naruto heard cursing and rapid footsteps, and naruto peeked over his shoulder to see a chunin running after him, a kunai in his hands. Then, he didn't know how he did it or know he was a sensor, but naruto sensed an ANBU nearby. "Help!" naruto shouted, looking to where he vaguely saw a dog masked ANBU watching with shock. Nodding, the Dog masked ANBU leapt over, tackling the chunin to the ground. "You are under arrest for attempted harm of a konoha civilian." he told the chunin. "That _Demon_ isn't one of us! It deserves to die!" the chunin shouted, futility struggling against the dog masked ANBU's grip. Naruto smiled, and then walked over. "Thank you, for helping me." naruto thanked the ANBU, who nodded before shunshining off with the chunin. Naruto then turned to sprint to hokage tower, making sure to check everywhere twice so he didn't get attacked like how he almost was moments earlier.

[lobby of hokage tower]

Naruto walked in, and his mood soured when he saw a pink haired woman he hated sitting at the desk for the hokage's receptionist. The blonde uzumaki merely walked past without a word, ignoring the woman's protesting and insults of how a demon shouldn't be allowed to see Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Sandaime Hokage. Naruto walked to the office of the hokage, and knocked on the door when he reached it. Hearing a muffled 'Come in', naruto opened the door, and walked in to see his grandfather figure sitting at his desk, which had paperwork all over it. Hiruzen Sarutobi had a gaunt face that had liver spots, wrinkles, and his goatee was a grey color, indicating his old age. Hiruzen wore the attire of the hokage, which was a red robe with a white band around his waist, a white coat, a white scarf around his neck, and his red and white hokage hat that had cloth reaching down to cover all of except the front of his head. "Ah, Naruto, what can I do for you?" Hiruzen asked with his grandfatherly smile.

Unknown to Naruto, but the dog-masked ANBU the blonde had seen earlier had reported in on watching over the uzumaki, telling Hiruzen he had taken the chunin to Ibiki Morino to do with as he wished for breaking a law hiruzen had set, a law that revolved around naruto. "Well, I was wondering on what kind of scrolls there were, jiji." Naruto replied. "I see. Does this have to do with the scroll you took from the forbidden scroll of sealing?" Hiruzen asked, and naruto blushed at being caught. "Yes." Naruto replied in a murmur, and Hiruzen smiled at naruto being truthful straight off the bat before he sighed. "That scroll is a summons scroll, but for what, I know not. Only one person knew what is was for, and they are unfortunately deceased." Hiruzen stated. "Who?" Naruto asked with a curious look. Hiruzen held a neutral look as he thought over telling naruto, or hiding the fact that the last one that had the summons scroll naruto took, was Kushina Uzumaki, his mother.

He had decided, and with a heavy heart, Hiruzen decided to not keep his mother's identity hidden from naruto any longer. "She was a powerful kunoichi, your mother, in fact, and her name was Kushina Uzumaki. I hid your mother's identity from you because she had many enemies who would send assassins to kill you without a second thought. Can you forgive this old man?" Hiruzen explained. Naruto looked hurt, but then he slowly gained a contemplative look. "I... I forgive you, jiji, and I understand your reasoning because you wanted to keep me safe. I only wish you told me sooner." naruto stated after a period of time. "Now then, I want you to follow me, and we'll work on that summons scroll, hm?" Hiruzen asked, and naruto nodded with a grin. "Right, jiji!" naruto replied, and the two walked off, heading for one of konoha's training grounds, specifically, training ground 7.

 _ **Whoo, I come back to life and with what is honestly probably one of my longest chapters yet with a most likely pathetic amount of 1,325 words! Probably won't be back for a LONG time due to personal reasons, but anyways, off to more details!**_

 _ **First though: If you want to make your own version of this when I start to delve into more detail, go right ahead! Just tell me first and please mention this story if you do.**_

 ** _First interaction between Naruto and Dog, Kakashi's ANBU side. This is different since kakashi is his canon self, while Dog is his alternate personality so to say since kakashi turns into Dog when he puts on the mask. Dog is focused, on time, and does whatever is needed to get the mission done. However that doesn't mean he'll go to extremes, he still cares about his comrades and would stop the mission to help them._**

 ** _Now onto the summons scroll. I wish I could have added what happens when naruto signs it and tries to summon for the first time, but I felt like that could be done in the next chapter._**

 ** _Kushina. Naruto now knows of her and his relation to her. Yes Naruto felt betrayed, but he thought over Hiruzen's reasons, which was to keep him safe from assassins that kushina's enemies would send to get back at her for whatever she did to them, like Kiri, for what will be covered later on._**

 ** _Anyways, Naruto will actually have a brother, but they won't be related by blood, like step-siblings. Who this brother is, will be revealed in the next chapter if I ever get to it. Curse writer's block!_**

 ** _But that seems like all for now. Wait a minute, I forgot to mention, naruto does have a kekkei genkai, but it won't show itself until team 7's first C-rank mission. what it is, will remain secret for now, but that is it for now... Ah, I forgot another thing! Naruto actually has friends, but who, will be found out later on, and how them being friends with naruto, has changed them for the better. Also, Hinata will show up in the next chapter!_**

 ** _Peace out for now peeps!_**

 ** _~23rd Hawk Ninja_**

 ** _(Ninjahawk23)_**


End file.
